1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for monitoring webpages. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for using a Web server to generate an executable for a Web client that can be used to monitor one or more webpages.
2. Background Information
In general, the World Wide Web (“the Web”) is a pull system. Information is obtained from the Web by pulling information from a universal resource locator (URL) address. Because the Web is essentially a pull system, it is difficult to determine when and how webpages have been updated or changed.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can automatically determine when and how webpages have been updated.